


Just (Among) Us

by Cheol_Apple



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Ling is wearing the flower hat, M/M, Romance, o2 depletion is a big thing, seriously it kinda scares me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: “Your aloof behavior makes the others suspicious, Ling, but I don’t mind. You can be as blank with me as you want.”aka LingLong but make it Among Us aka the Among Us AU that no one wanted
Relationships: Ling & Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Ling/Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Just (Among) Us

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was making history as I wrote this or something, turns out I was just sleep-deprived ~~but i already made a countdown on ig so i have no choice but to post oof~~ so anyways have this

**_Claude was not An Impostor_ **

****

**_1 impostor remaining_ **

****

****

****

****

****

“Damn, I was so sure it was him,” Zilong grumbled. Six of them left—him, Ling, Wanwan, Layla, Vale, and Gusion. And one impostor left. Surely they could still win, right?

“Well, the solution is simple, right? Split into two,” Gusion pointed out. “That way we would still be relatively intact and if the impostor somehow kills of their crewmates, we’d still outnumber them.”

“Good idea,” Layla nodded. “I think we’re only five or four tasks away from success. I’m sure we can hold out till we find him.”

“Or her,” Vale added quietly. “So how do we split up?”

Wanwan held on to Zilong immediately. “I trust you, _gege_!”

“Me? Why not Ling?”  
  


“Ling’s too unexpressive, I don’t like it at a time like this,” Wanwan shuddered.

“Well, in that case, we’ll bring Ling along with us. I’ll keep an eye on him.” Zilong beckoned over to Ling, and to his surprise, the younger only walked over. Usually, Ling would rather put up a fight than be with Zilong. _Wanwan’s right, he is acting suspicious…_

“That leaves me with Layla and Vale,” Gusion said. “We’ll be around the reactor and security area, then.”

“Okay! We’ll be on the other sector,” Wanwan waved at them before tugging on Zilong’s sleeve. “Keep watch over me, I need to destroy some asteroids.”

“Sure thing. Hey, Ling, we’re going over here!” Zilong turned to Ling, who was heading to Administration. “You got some tasks over there?”

“Wiring at Storage. Won’t take long.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, wiring _always_ takes long! We’ll make a loop back to it from Weapons, alright? Can’t risk being alone with still an impostor left,” Zilong grinned, grabbing onto Ling’s arm. “Your aloof behavior makes the others suspicious, Ling, but I don’t mind. You can be as blank with me as you want.”

“Yeah… sure…” Ling nodded listlessly, but at least there was no resistance in his movements as they entered the Weapons area. Wanwan immediately sat down at the helm to target some asteroids, and Zilong watched beside her. Ling stood by the downloading station, suspiciously near to a vent… but as long as he didn’t _actually_ vent, Zilong was going to give him the benefit of a doubt. Among other things…

Ling suddenly looked up and met his eyes—Zilong remembered, idly, the flower hat Wanwan made him wear before the dropship launched—was that why his eyes seemed more vibrant than usual?—but the other looked away again before Zilong could decide. His lips pursed, and despite their ridiculous spacesuits, Zilong had to fight off the urge to unzip this headpiece and—

_Zilong! He’s suspicious! Get it together!_

“All done!” Wanwan cheered. “So we can—“

A loud siren cut her off, and red lights began simultaneously flashing around them, catching them off guard. On the screen of Zilong’s helmet, a message outlined in red popped up:

_O 2 depletion in 27… 28… 29… (0/2)_

The impostor has struck once again.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Ling knew he should’ve gone for Zilong first.

There were two wrenches to that plan, however—Fanny, the other impostor, had accidentally vented in plain sight, and was kicked out almost immediately. She literally had _one_ job—spam sabotages while Ling prowled, and she still didn’t do it right. It was a miracle that he had been able to kill Valir and Lesley, and that he got Claude to take the blame for it…

The second problem—Zilong himself. As much as Zilong was wise and considerate, he was helplessly _dense_ —if Gusion hadn’t been with him when Fanny vented, Ling was willing to bet Fanny could’ve gotten away with it. _That_ was how oblivious Zilong was. He was always willing to accompany others on tasks, especially to the dreaded Electrical room, and first to run in direction of a damaged reactor or comms. As for how he treated Ling…

_  
“Your aloof behavior makes the others suspicious, Ling, but I don’t mind. You can be as blank with me as you want.”_

_What kind of crewmate says that?!_ If Ling weren’t an impostor he would’ve hit Zilong upside the head! As such, he’s taking advantage of Zilong’s gullibility as much as possible—now if only he could get rid of Wanwan…

He caught Zilong staring at him from beside Wanwan—there was a degree of suspicion in his gaze, but his expression was still too innocent for Ling’s taste, it almost hurt to see. _Why did he have to be so damn trusting?_ It was also eating away at Ling’s conscience…

“All done!” Wanwan announced from her place at the helm. Zilong’s smile brightened at her voice—

Ling couldn’t stand it anymore. He chose an option from the Sabotage panel.

_O 2 depletion in 27… 28… 29… (0/2)_

“Impostor!” Wanwan yelped, dashing into the O2 chamber. Ling quickly closed the doors on both Engines, preventing their other crewmates from interfering. He followed Zilong to Administration, but the going was slow—already the low oxygen levels were making him slightly dizzy, and from how Zilong staggered in front of him, he was also taking the brunt of the sabotage. By the time they reached the doors of Administration, Zilong was on his knees. Ling had been expecting him to make it to the Admin O2 panel, but there was clearly no choice but for him to fix his own sabotage. With the last of his remaining strength, he typed in the command code for oxygen replenishment.

_O 2 depletion in 7… 6… 5… (2/2)_

_O 2 restored_

Ling crumpled to metal floor in relief, sweet, sweet air returning to his lungs. He glanced over at Zilong, still crumpled by the doorway.

“Zilong?”

Zilong wasn’t moving.

“Zi?” Ling crawled over to him, lungs still relatively burning. He popped the headpiece open, hoping it would make the other wake up quicker. “Zilong! Wake up!”

“L-Ling…”

“Oh thank god,” Ling half-sobbed, gathering Zilong’s body into his lap. The rise and fall of Zilong’s chest was reassuring to hear…

“Ling?”

“Yeah?” He looked down at Zilong, the helmet still unhinged. His hair had been hastily tied under the suit, sweat making loose strands stick to his face. He wanted to see Zilong without this ridiculous suit on, he realized. He wanted to see what he looked like on a normal day, in a normal place.

“Before you kill me, can I kiss you?”

The sobs came for real, and Ling had to bite on his fist, quelling the oncoming cries. “Y-you knew?”

Zilong chuckled. “You can be as blank _and_ as murderous as you want to be around me, Ling.”

Ling let out a breath of relief—exasperation—he didn’t know which, but he couldn’t say no to a dying man’s wish. He took off his own helmet, leaning down to meet Zilong’s lips.

The moment it did, he pulled out his knife and stabbed Zilong’s gut.

Zilong gasped into the kiss, but instead of breaking away, he held on tighter to Ling’s waist, as though the imposter was the only thing keeping him alive. The irony made Ling’s heart squeeze, and he pulled the knife out of Zilong—ending this nightmare before he could contemplate what he did.

The grip on his waist loosened, and then there was no grip at all.

Ling wiped away the wetness in his eyes and extricated himself from Zilong. He somberly put back on his helmet before walking to Storage.

**_DEAD BODY REPORTED! DISCUSS—_ **

_Wanwan: admin_

_Wanwan: idk how long_

_Vale: wasnt ling w u_

_Ling: went to storage but got locked_

_Gusion: ye I saw in sec_

_Vale: self-rep?_

_Wanwan: but ling was w him_

_Ling: i left cos he was sus_

_Wanwan: not me_

_Layla: wait_

_Layla: vale left before the reactors close_

_Ling: oh ye i only saw him in storage_

_Ling: no one else_

_Layla has voted. 4 remaining_

_Wanwan has voted. 3 remaining_

_Ling has voted. 2 remaining_

_Ling: where wer u going vale_

_Vale: not me! i finish all my tasks_

_Ling: then why were u going to admin_

_Gusion has voted. 1 remaining._

**Voting ends in 3…2…1**

**Proceeding in 3…2…1**

**_Vale was not An Impostor._ **

****

**_1 impostor remaining_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)
> 
> (for updates and other stupid stuff follow me on ig [@cheol_apple](https://www.instagram.com/cheol_apple/) )


End file.
